


Маг

by Umbridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Detectives, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже если все улики указывают на Сириуса, Гарри отказывается верить, что тот серийный убийца</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маг

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: iris M
> 
> Фик написан на Малфой-фест

Гарри делает затяжку, выдыхает. Дым белой струйкой вытекает в темное мартовское небо. Ночью еще холодно, лужи замерзают. Он смотрит вверх, на окно второго этажа. Жаль, что он не может взлететь и оказаться там прямо сейчас. Недалеко взрывается воем сирена полицейской машины, Гарри прислушивается, бросает окурок под ноги, прижимает подошвой к тонкому ледку, лед хрустит под ногой, огонек гаснет.

Весь дом уже спит, все окна погасли, кроме одного. Гарри идет к двери, нажимает кнопку звонка, ждет. Проходит не меньше минуты, но он знает, что ему откроют. Сирена затихает вдалеке, а собаки все еще лают, отзываясь на ее вопли. Они не знают, что полицейская машина уже далеко от Ислингтона. И тут снова тихо, парки спят, спит станция Арсенал и Юнион Канал.

Замок щелкает, значит можно подниматься. Гарри входит в теплый подъезд, шагает по лестнице, сразу через две ступеньки.

Стучит в дверь.

Когда ему открывают, лестничная клетка заполняется запахами: индейка, тыква — сладкий запах тыквы давно и прочно привязывает Гарри к этому дому. Стоит уловить его, как Гарри сразу видит лицо хозяина. Малфой с обычной своей миной пропускает его в прихожую, не поймешь — рад он или нет. Но Гарри, конечно, знает, что рад. Малфой говорит ему:

— Опаздываешь. Если все остыло, будешь есть холодное.

Гарри ухмыляется, вешает куртку на изогнутый крючок.

— Ну что, достал результаты? — спрашивает он, проходя в комнату, где Малфой разложил на столе бумаги, аккуратно, аж скулы сводит. У него вообще всегда чисто, Гарри так не умеет. Он всегда разбрасывает вещи.

Им надо поговорить о деле, но первое, что он делает — подходит к Малфою сзади и обнимает, лезет холодными руками под домашний свитер, прижимает к горячему животу ладони, гладит, ведет выше, накрывая соски. Стоит только прикоснуться, они тут же твердеют, а может, уже были твердыми.

— У нас пять минут, и ты убегаешь, Поттер? — голос Малфоя тихий, хрипловатый, Гарри целует шею, утыкается носом в волосы. Кожа под свитером гладкая, он опускает руки и лезет за пояс штанов.

Когда они чуть сползают, показываются молочно-белые круглые ягодицы.

— Да погоди ты!

Но Малфой не разворачивается, только наклоняется сильнее, делая вид, что перекладывает бумажки. Сколько отведено времени на сегодня, никто не знает, Гарри тем более. Он растирает пальцами между ягодиц, в паху становится жарко и тесно. В груди тоже. Если бы у них было время до утра.

Малфой подается назад. От него пахнет яблочным шампунем, волосы на концах немного влажные, наверное, только что из душа. Наверное, ждал его. Ждет каждый раз.

Когда они познакомились, Гарри подумал, что у Малфоя красивая спина. Спина, ноги — вот что он увидел первым, потому что Малфой стоял к нему спиной, наклонившись над прозекторским столом, и аккуратно распиливал грудную клетку. В застежке его пластиковых очков запутались волосы, и Гарри едва удержался, чтобы их не вытащить. Потом Малфой закончил, повернулся. Тонкое лицо, сухое, острое, глаза из-под изогнутых бровей смотрели холодно, но где-то внутри Гарри уловил вспышку, отражение собственного пламени.

— Малфой, правильно? У меня к вам просьба, — начал Поттер. И Малфой ответил:

— Доброе утро, инспектор. Поттер, правильно? Где запрос? Вы по какому делу?

Так все и началось. Гарри надо было кровь из носа получить в обход официального расследования кое-какие результаты. Малфой отказался сотрудничать, чего Снейп, при всем своем сволочном характере, никогда не делал. А потом еще и настучал Кингсли, что его инспектор оказывает на эксперта давление. Неплохое начало.

Гарри не перестал приходить.

По следующему делу он просто нагрянул к Малфою домой и стоял у интеркома, уговаривая среди ночи поехать в институт экспертизы и открыть морг. Малфой долго сопротивлялся, но в конце концов сдался — еще бы нет, Гарри пригрозил, что проболтает с ним хоть до утра. В машине он изложил Малфою причины. Тот фыркнул, обозвал Гарри психом, сказал, что, глядя на него, сомневается, проходят ли кадры адекватное психологическое тестирование перед тем, как идут в Полицейскую академию. Гарри не спорил.

Через два таких дела он пригласил Малфоя выпить пива, чтобы искупить ночные бдения. Тот стянул перчатки, оглядел его с ног до головы и ответил, что «пиво — это как-то дешево, вам не кажется?»

Но они все же встретились. В пивной Клевер, недалеко от станции метро Арсенал. Пиво было так себе, но зато после трех или пяти… или больше… пинт Гарри заказал джин. Малфой пожаловался, что, даже работая с изнасилованиями, таких маньяков, как Гарри, не встречал. Крыть было нечем. Гарри только пожал плечами и спросил, занимался ли Малфой конным спортом. Потому что осанка у него идеальная. И Гарри нравится его спина. Малфой рассмеялся. Громким непривычным пьяным смехом. Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза, тот ответил, и они оба замолчали. А потом Гарри почувствовал, как Малфой под столом прижимается коленом к его колену.

В тот вечер шел дождь, и Гарри оставил у Малфоя свой старый зонт и, наверное, голову.

На следующий день Малфой вел себя все так же нарочито холодно и сухо, задевал его по любому поводу и раз пять звонил в кабинет по делу.

Так все и началось.

 

Гарри тянет вниз его штаны, встает на колени, разводит ягодицы пальцами. На белой коже остаются красные следы, там, где он держит. Он прижимается губами, толкается языком, слушая тихие задушенные стоны — Малфой закрывает рот рукой. У него довольно неприятные соседи, иногда жалуются на шум.

— Поттер… перестань…

Гарри и сам знает, что сначала дело, все остальное потом. Но в голове будто газированная вода, а в паху раскаленные камни.

У Малфоя нет ни одного аргумента, чтобы его остановить.

Малфой стонет, прижимаясь к его лицу задом, Гарри слышит, как шуршат и падают со стола бумаги. Правильно! К черту аккуратность. Потом поднимается резко, разворачивает Малфоя к себе лицом. Они раздевают друг друга торопливо и ловко, привычные к скорости, к тому, что всегда может зазвонить телефон, что что-нибудь случится. Что вечер закончится раньше времени.

Спальня всего в десятке шагов от стола, Гарри открывает дверь локтем, чтобы не отпускать Малфоя. Вдруг тот все-таки решит поговорить о делах? Кровать скрипит под их весом, спинка ударяется о стену, когда Малфой падает навзничь. Его живот на вкус как соленый крекер, Гарри трогает языком пупок, целует ниже, и Малфой тянет колени к груди.

Все необходимое он хранит в ящике прикроватного столика. Гарри знает тут все лучше, чем в своем полупустом доме. Он выпрямляется, входит скользкой головкой, а потом Малфой сам тянет его на себя.

Они, как подростки, двигаются быстро, лихорадочно, Малфой царапает его ягодицы. Брови сведены, губы приоткрыты, на лице — мука. Он стонет сначала слабо, потом громче, как обычно наплевав на соседей с чутким слухом. Перед глазами все плывет, Гарри раскачивается быстрее и глубже, впиваясь взглядом в его лицо, ловя изменения. Еще немного. Малфой дергается и кончает, не касаясь себя. Он говорил как-то, что только у Гарри такой здоровый хрен, что даже не успеваешь получить удовольствие, как уже все заканчивается. Гарри не уверен, комплимент это или наезд. Он еще двигается минуту или около того. Потом валится на Малфоя сверху. Гул в голове затихает, наступает тишина.

Гарри лежит между его бедер, приклеившись животом к липкой от пота коже, и слушает, как тикают часы. Пальцы Малфоя в его волосах, расчесывают, гладят.

— Узнал, что ты просил, — говорит Малфой, когда голос возвращается. Гарри хмыкает, трется носом о его щеку, но не двигается, даже вытаскивать пока неохота.

— Ты был прав, в тканях пальца обнаружились следы кетаномина, редкая вещь. Я запросил центры онкологии, только там можно приобрести лекарство. В конце концов, среди клиентов обнаружилась аптека на Вайтчепл, о которой ты говорил.

— Мммм… Спасибо… — мгновение тишины заканчивается, голова включается. Гарри поднимается и садится на краю кровати. — А под ногтем что?

— Ржавчина. Но не простая, а с остатками спичечных головок и тетрила, и оцени, материала под ногтями осталось немного, между прочим. Трудно было проводить анализ, особенно так, чтобы никто меня на этом не поймал, — хотя Гарри не видит сейчас его лица, он может представить выражение крайнего осуждения на нем. Он знает, как Малфой при этом кривит губы, как поднимаются брови. Гарри ухмыляется.

— Ну прости. Это не последняя просьба.

Он оборачивается, хлопает Малфоя по плоскому теплому животу. Малфой качает головой.

— Придурок.

Потом они встают, и Малфой кормит его. Гарри чувствует, что сегодня надо остаться, что Малфой хочет этого, пусть и не говорит. И что еще важнее, сам он тоже этого хочет. Отчаянно хочет, видит так живо, как разденется, ляжет в постель рядом, как они снова займутся любовью.

Но другая жажда, куда сильнее, тащит его прочь из дома, ему нужно позвонить Гермионе, чтобы она узнала адрес Питера Петтигрю.

Гарри убеждал себя, что дело не в Сириусе. Не в том, что его наставник, лучший из детективов, которых он знал, друг отца, оказался втянутым в дерьмо. А в том, что Гарри всего лишь хотел решить задачу. С самого начала чувствовал, там что-то не так. Уж слишком просто нашлись улики, было ощущение, что их аккуратно и любезно подложили для них, полиции.

Палец, взрыв, трупы, ритуалы. Первый труп обнаружили через несколько дней после того, как посадили Томаса Реддла, и посадил его Сириус. Этот Реддл был известной фигурой, главой партии ультраправых, и его арест и суд прогремели едва ли не на весь мир. Убийства тоже скоро стали известны, только слава получилась поскромнее, на всю страну. Похожие одно на другое, и одновременно разные. Первую девушку нашли в цехе давно закрытого завода, ей отрубили кисть и задушили проволокой. Никаких следов сексуального насилия. Вторую обнаружили за мусорными баками в подворотне. Левая кисть отсутствовала, отделенная от тела острым предметом. Эксперты утверждали, что очень тонким ножом. На шее следы пыток и удушения. В третий раз все повторилось.

На фоне убийств никто не обратил внимания на осквернение могилы отца Томаса Реддла. Никто, кроме Гарри, но он не мог тогда объяснить, почему связал вандализм с серией убийств. Потом случился взрыв в аптеке на Вайтчепл, и Сириуса, оглушенного и раненого, забрали. У него обнаружили пульт управления, с которого взорвали бомбу. В квартире нашли книги по взрывотехнике, в подвале дома — составные части взрывного устройства и коробку от детской машинки, в которой оно было спрятано. Сириус служил в Корпусе королевских инженеров, родился в семье с ультраправыми убеждениями. Все было против него. И пусть Сириус утверждал, что не виновен, его посадили.

— Поттер, — Гарри вздрагивает и понимает, что сидит полуодетым за столом и смотрит на единственное фото отца и Сириуса, которое всегда носит в бумажнике, и пепел с сигареты вот-вот упадет на стол. Малфой протягивает ему рубашку.

— Тебе же пора, правильно? — спрашивает он с кривой усмешкой. Гарри вздыхает, убирает фото, берет рубашку.

— Я, правда, останусь, клянусь, завтра или послезавтра. Но сейчас у меня важное дело, — начинает он, но Малфой только ухмыляется.

— Да ладно, перестань, все равно не сможешь, — он разворачивается и начинает собирать бумаги, Гарри смотрит на него искоса. Его разрывает от желания сказать что-то, оправдаться, но смысла в словах нет никакого, потому что и он знает, и Малфой знает, что слова ничего не изменят.

На второй месяц их встреч Гарри нашел у Малфоя целый каталог журналов и газет с полным перечнем успехов самого молодого инспектора отдела убийств, Гарри Джеймса Поттера. Малфой так пристально следил за его жизнью и так бережно хранил все его подвиги, что Гарри стало как-то не по себе.

Он спросил Малфоя об этом, и тот нехотя признался, что с самой первой встречи заинтересовался им. Тогда Гарри спросил, почему Малфой сдал его Кингсли и сначала не соглашался идти на компромисс. Малфой ответил, что Гарри повел себя как высокомерный засранец. Гарри потом еще долго допытывался, когда это было и почему он не помнит. Малфой так и не признался. Но Гарри вспомнил в конце концов один случай на вечеринке, кажется, именно там он не заметил нового эксперта.

С тех пор прошло пять лет. И оставаться у Гарри за эти годы выходило вовсе не так часто, как хотелось.

Гарри снимает куртку с крючка, обувается. Когда Малфой подходит к нему с бумагами, Гарри забирает папку и целует его в губы, Малфой отвечает, потом они оба неохотно отстраняются.

— Передавай привет Уизли, — говорит Малфой, когда Гарри уже стоит в дверях. Тот кивает и уходит. Гермиона и Малфой ладят. В отличие от Рона, но это уже другая история.

 

***

— Малфой, ты не спишь?

— Уже нет, — сонный голос Малфоя в трубке, сигарета тлеет между пальцами, горит красным огоньком.

Гарри глядит на окно на втором этаже и снова хочет взлететь, прямо туда, постучать в стекло. Внутри и правда становится так легко, как будто его тело ничего не весит и надо только оттолкнуться. Окно вспыхивает, занавески раздвигаются.

— Поднимайся, — говорит Малфой. Занавеска падает, темный силуэт исчезает. Гарри дергает дверь на себя. Сегодня он пришел не ради сведений, пришел, как часто приходил, потому что здесь легче думалось, потому что хотелось отдохнуть, и он чувствовал себя дома.

Малфой стоит в дверях в теплом халате. Гарри пришел поговорить с ним, но, конечно, первым делом они обнимаются и целуются. Малфой прижимается к нему всем телом, и Гарри чувствует через ткань, какая горячая у него спина. Малфой пахнет яблоками, сном и освежителем для белья. Его руки гладят затылок, губы касаются губ, язык скользит во рту. Тело отзывается дрожью.

— Давай ты все мне потом расскажешь, Поттер, — шепчет Малфой. Гарри кивает. Сейчас ему точно не до убийств.

 

Из гостиной видно кровать и скомканное одеяло. Малфой подвязывает халат, выходя из ванной. Молча наливает кофе, пока голый Гарри закуривает и крутит в пальцах фотографию.

— Мы с Роном побывали в гостях у Петтигрю.

— Незаконный взлом и проникновение в чужое жилище?

— Это если навешивать ярлыки. Мысли шире. Да и потом, ты не юрист.

Малфой ставит перед ним чашку, и Гарри замечает, как тот закатывает глаза.

— О, ну да, куда уж мне.

— Так вот, ты не дослушал. Во-первых, мы побеседовали с соседкой. Она утверждает, что Питер собирался в отпуск. Все время рассказывал, что собирается лететь куда-то. Не знаю, может, он сбежал за границу? Хотя вряд ли. Во-вторых, в квартире не осталось ничего, совершенно ничего, но это ничего было не всегда. На стенах остались белые пятна, как будто на обоях долго что-то висело, например вырезки или фотографии, картины. Что-то важное.

— Или не важное, — тянет Малфой. Он заглядывает Гарри через плечо, теплая ладонь касается кожи. Но Гарри не смотрит на него, он разглядывает фотографию — четверо мальчишек на фоне старого дома. Один из них — Сириус, другой — отец, а еще Питер. Гарри знает, что тот дружил когда-то с Питером, владельцем аптеки на Вайтчепл. Питером Петтигрю, якобы погибшим при взрыве.

Смотрит на фотографию, как будто пытается найти на ней ответы. Жаль, что нельзя расспросить Сириуса, Гарри к нему и на километр не подпустят. Ведь он занимается делом на свой страх и риск, только Кингсли в курсе, хоть и не одобряет. Сто раз уже предупреждал, что дело закрыто и чтобы Гарри не лез.

— Знаю этот дом, — Малфой наклоняется ниже, влажные мягкие волосы щекочут щеку. — Мой отец учился в школе поблизости, и они там все называли эту развалину Визжащей хижиной.

— Где он? — Гарри поворачивается, сердце замирает на мгновение и тут же начинает колотиться, как сумасшедшее.

— Атворт, Уилтшир, надо ехать на поезде несколько часов, — отвечает Малфой, садясь к нему на колени.

— Ты едешь со мной, прямо сейчас! — Гарри мягко спихивает его с колен. — Одевайся!

— Вдвоем? Ночью? Спать хочу и мне завтра на работу! — возмущается Малфой. — И мне никто не делает таких поблажек, как тебе, между прочим!

Но идет одеваться, Гарри надеется, главная причина в том, что Малфою тоже интересно распутать дело, а не в их особых отношениях. Ему всегда казалось, что они с Малфоем похожи, когда дело касается упрямого желания разобраться.

Они выходят в прохладную влажную мартовскую ночь. Лужи прихватило ледком, на небе яркие звезды, когда смотришь на них, становится спокойно. Так спокойно, словно ты уже там наверху и ничто земное тебя не касается.

Малфой открывает свою машину — тойота Гарри по-прежнему в сервисе. Они садятся рядом, Малфой за руль, — да хрен я тебе доверю мою машину, Поттер! — Гарри на пассажирское сидение. Мотор заводится с легким рыком — тарантайка Гарри наделала бы куда больше шума, — и они трогаются с места.

 

До Атворта на машине пять часов. Пока они едут, слушают радио, изредка переговариваются, переваливает за полночь, а потом на горизонте небо начинает светлеть. Вдоль дороги тянутся поля, вдалеке виднеется лес, иногда проносятся домики, заборы, остановки. Машина кажется крошечной капсулой, летящей в открытом космосе, все быстрее и быстрее. Они с Малфоем как будто связаны этим пространством, последние люди в пустоте.

— Как я буду объяснять прогул? — сокрушается Малфой. Гарри кладет руку ему на колено.

— Не переживай. Когда я окажусь прав, нам все простится.

Малфой только недовольно фыркает:

— Тебе.

— Нет, нам. Еще и наградят, ты же хочешь, чтобы о тебе написали в Таймс?

Малфой молчит несколько секунд, потом посмеивается.

— Чепуха. К тому же, ты мог и ошибиться.

Но они оба знают, что это не так.

 

Атворт встречает их серым предрассветным небом. Вокруг — леса и горы, вдали — частная школа: два корпуса и теплицы. И тот самый дом. Они выходят из машины, ветер с озера бьет в лицо, норовит распахнуть куртки, треплет волосы, обдавая запахом стоялой воды.

— Что если он там?

Гарри мотает головой.

— Нет, это вряд ли. Но если и так, значит, придется справляться самим.

Он достает пистолет и, не оглядываясь на Малфоя, спускается к дому.

— Нашел о Питере кое-что. Не помню, говорил или нет. Несколько приводов за жестокое обращение с животными, жалобы на хулиганство — подсматривал за соседями. И еще он в детстве лежал в реабилитационном центре, но потом вышел с надписью в карте «здоров». Я консультировался с нашим штатным психологом по поводу профиля субъекта…

— С Лонгботтомом?

Гарри кивает, слушая шаги Малфоя сзади. Земля под ногами мерзлая, под кустами еще лежит серый снег.

— Сказал, что судя по подчерку, субъект страдает биполярной шизофренией. А Сириус всегда показывал отличные результаты при психологических и психиатрических тестах, вероятность ошибки мала — Сириус был совершенно здоров на момент совершения убийств. Еще сказал, что ритуалы указывают на развитие психоза.

— Угу, значит, надо искать психа. А ритуалы зачем, чего он добивается?

— Пока не понял. Зато узнал, что Питер часто писал письма в Белмарш, Реддлу. Связь объяснить не могу, но уверен, что могилу Реддла-старшего тоже вскрыл он. Он всегда фанател от Реддла, все, кто его знает, подтверждают это.

— Молодец, умный Поттер, — хмыкает Малфой. Они останавливаются у двери.

— Отец говорил, что сюда есть тайный ход из школьного двора. Правда, не знаю, где, — шепчет Малфой в самое ухо.

— Оставайся здесь, — в ответ цедит Гарри. Но тот и с места не двигается, упрямый придурок.

Гарри крепче сжимает рукоятку пистолета, ладонь влажная, скользкая, он убирает волосы со лба, стучит по старому дереву. В доме тихо. Ни звука, только филин кричит в лесу. От дерева пахнет плесенью и сыростью. Гарри стучит еще раз. Серое небо трескается, и через тучи пробивается солнце, пока слабое, бледное.

— Никого.

Гарри достает отмычку и вставляет ее в замок.

— Еще одно орудие преступления, — вздыхает Малфой за его спиной. — Ты преступник, Поттер.

— Не больше, чем ты, Малфой.

Металлическая пластинка поворачивается в руках, замок с тихим щелканьем открывается. Он сделан довольно хитроумно, Гарри, слизывая пот с верхней губы, возится с ним целую минуту или даже больше. Замок явно новый. Наконец внутри щелкает, Гарри толкает дверь, и она бесшумно открывается, впуская их внутрь. Кто-то следил за тем, чтобы петли были смазаны. Большая гостиная, наполненная старой мебелью, погружена в темноту, свет из единственного окна розовыми бликами лежит на дощатом полу, на двери, ведущей в чулан, на кухонном столе, виднеющимся в дверном проеме. Тут стоит тот же запах плесени, но не только. Еще тут пахнет…

— Мертвечиной, — говорит Малфой. Гарри поглядывает на него с раздражением. У Малфоя нет табельного оружия, а он все равно лезет в самое пекло, нет, чтобы подождать в машине, пока Гарри не позовет.

— Интересно, — говорит Гарри вслух. Малфой сзади откликается:

— Что?

— Где тут может быть проход к школе. А школа эта сейчас действующая?

— Да, конечно. Одна из лучших. Только у них каникулы.

— Понятно… Значит, подземный ход. Откуда он вообще тут взялся?

— Говорили, что это ведьмин коридор, через него ведьмы в средние века спасались, когда на месте школы было какое-то общественное собрание или что-то в этом роде.

— Хм… — Гарри замирает, оглядывая гостиную. Ничего, только старая мебель, солнечные следы и пыль. Хотя пыли могло бы быть и больше. К примеру, на кухонном столе ее нет.

Гарри старается дышать ровнее, медленно ступая, идет в кухню.

В лицо бьет вонью, когда он переступает порог. Чего тут только не намешано: запах травы, спирта и сильный, сладкий запах разложения.

Внутри кухня похожа на лабораторию алхимика или, скорее, на декорацию к фильму про алхимика или ведьм. Котел, стол, заваленный бумагами, шкафы со склянками, метлы, старинные книги, засушенные пучки трав.

Гарри идет, осторожно ступая на старые скрипучие доски, Малфой дышит так громко, что кажется, его дыхание слышно и за пределами дома. Но, конечно, не громче, чем колотится сердце Гарри. Только войдя сюда, он понимает, что нашел. Что тут все: мотив, действие, орудие. И слишком много темных углов. Он останавливается посреди комнаты. Справа угол отгорожен занавеской. И Гарри становится совершенно ясно, что за ней кто-то есть. Питер.

Малфой за его спиной грохает крышкой сундука.

— Срезы гладкие, значит, конечности отсечены колюще-режущим предметом. Лучевые… Убийств точно было не три. А это бедренная и череп. Образцы крови, — Гарри не слушает, смотрит на занавеску. Малфой, заткнись, Малфой. Как некстати приходит в голову, что Гарри любит его. Слишком сильно. Только не сейчас, не думай об этом.

Гарри заставляет себя усмехнуться.

— Перчатки взял?

Пауза. Молчание.

— Да, конечно, — наконец раздается в ответ.

— А пакеты для вещдоков?

— Сейчас, — шорох, ругательства сквозь зубы. — Всего один.

— Вечно ты тормозишь. Пойдем, возьмешь в машине пакеты, — говорит Гарри. Малфой вздыхает за спиной.

— Хорошо. Тут еще вещи и волосы, — отвечает он. Гарри кивает. Если вход в лаз на кухне, то Гарри не сможет поймать Питера. Но сейчас главное — увести Малфоя.

Гарри оглядывает кухню, ищет лаз, намек на лаз, но вместо него находит те самые вырезки. А кроме вырезок, несколько статей о полетах на метле, о ведьмах, о левитации.

— Малфой… Двигай давай, — приказывает он. Малфой фыркает сзади, Гарри поворачивается, стараясь не терять из виду занавеску. Замечает, как Малфой сдувает легкие, как паутина, волосы с лица. Кивает. Поворачивается. Вот так, правильно.

— Мне тут нужен отряд экспертов, — говорит, направляясь в гостиную.

— Заодно и позвонишь, — отвечает Гарри, идет за ним, по-прежнему косясь на занавеску. Может, ему чудится, но она снова колышется, едва различимо, но все же.

В гостиной, у самой двери, Малфой вдруг притормаживает.

— Поттер, с тобой все нормально?

И смотрит прямо на него, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Гарри больше не видит кухню, только край стола. У него есть несколько минут, не больше. Он разворачивается к Малфою.

— Быстро в машину! За перчатками и позвонить!

Брови Малфоя поднимаются, он кривит губы, значит, собирается спорить.

— Нет, что-то тут не так… Хочешь выставить меня? Что-то заметил? Что?

— Быстро за дверь, — цедит Гарри. Ему очень хочется заорать, но нельзя. Он поворачивает ручку, в комнату врывается холодный сырой воздух с улицы. Но Малфой не двигается.

— Нет, — говорит он.

— Малфой! — Гарри толкает его плечом, Малфой упирается. За долю секунды Гарри успевает заметить тень на периферии зрения и разворачивается, закрывая собой Малфоя. Тот наконец выпадает из гостиной, и Гарри захлопывает дверь пяткой.

Сначала он слышит звук выстрела, потом чувствует боль в плече. Черт, попался. Он стреляет почти наугад, но черная фигура успевает нырнуть в чулан. Точно, как Гарри сразу не понял, лучше места, чтобы спрятать потайную дверцу, не найти. Не обращая внимания на рану, он запирает замок. У Малфоя хватит ума вызвать подкрепление.

Гарри бросается к чулану. Рука болит, но боль не смертельна. Рана заживет, потом. Гарри забирается в узкую комнатку, раскидывает чемоданы, старые пальто, в спешке накиданные кое-как, и наконец видит. Деревянные панели задней стенки оторваны, и вместо них чернеет дыра. Не раздумывая, Гарри лезет в черноту. Ныряет, стараясь не зажмуриваться, ползет, двигаясь всем телом вперед, стараясь не вдыхать затхлый сырой воздух. Не чувствовать скользкую землю под ладонями. Метр, два, три, десять. Каждый дается с трудом. Гарри ненавидит тесноту, ненавидит всей душой, боится с детства, с тех пор, как летом жил у тети с дядей. И те наказывали его, запирая в чулане.

Пахнет землей и кровью. Очки сползают с носа, лицо потеет. Гарри думает: ну почему он до сих пор не сделал самого главного — не признался Малфою в любви? Чего ждал? В тоннеле мало воздуха, голова кружится, каждый вдох дается с трудом, наверное, от нехватки кислорода в голову лезут странные, но правильные мысли. Гарри заставляет тело двигаться еще быстрее и еще, не позволяя себе представлять, как задыхается в узкой кишке. Или теряет сознание и остается тут навсегда, похороненный заживо. Еще немного. Дышать становится труднее, он кашляет, вытирает губы рукой. Чертова теснота.

А потом тоннель вдруг начинает расширяться, понемногу, но ощутимо. Гарри выбирается на сухую траву позади теплиц, распластывается всем телом, дышит, дышит. Какой же свежий и ароматный тут воздух, как сладко пахнет земля. И солнце, в небе, и в окнах, и в голых ветках, ослепляет. Он протирает очки, быстро вскакивает на ноги.

Остается только один вариант. Все складывается. Полеты. Откуда лучше всего полететь, как не с самой высокой башни. Вот ему сейчас точно пригодилась бы метла, ведь ведьмы летают на метлах. Но приходится бежать к школьным дверям. Слава богу, сейчас каникулы. Потому что двери открыты нараспашку, а школьный сторож лежит на каменных плитах. Его горло перерезано, по полу расползается бордовая лужа. Гарри бросает взгляд на лицо старика и бежит дальше, к лестнице. Еще быстрее! Он проклинает свои ноги за то, что движутся так медленно. Кровь капает, оставляя на камне дорожку красных точек, когда он несется через холл, а затем по лестнице. Но времени нет перетянуть рану.

В тишине слышится отдаленный вой сирен, значит, полиция скоро будет. Значит, Малфой позвонил. Гарри не может побороть искушение, оборачивается на бегу и выглядывает в узкую бойницу. Он видит свою машину и Малфоя рядом с ней. Теперь можно бежать дальше. Гарри взмывает еще на три пролета и, ворвавшись на верхнюю площадку, застывает на месте. На него наставлено дуло беретты. Собственный глокк зажат в правой раненой руке.

— А ты умнее отца, Гарри и, уж конечно, умнее Блэка, — говорит Питер Петтигрю. Гарри настолько хорошо изучил по фотографиям его лицо, что никогда не перепутал бы ни с кем другим. — Не двигайся, или я выстрелю.

— Да? И что ты будешь делать потом? — спрашивает Гарри, лихорадочно соображая, что предпринять.

— Полечу. Достаточно уже и плоти, и крови, и костей. Всего достаточно, теперь я точно полечу. Сначала мне попадались неправильные магглы. Хотя ты не знаешь, конечно, что значит это слово. Но теперь все есть, и даже кровь врага. Понимаешь, о ком я? О Блэке! Отлично придумано, правда? — Петтигрю, маленький, круглый, безопасный, отступает к краю, смеется. — Тут по воздуху не так далеко до Белмарша, где такие, как ты и Блэк, предатели крови, заперли Хозяина, — он хватает метлу, держа Гарри на прицеле. Тот стоит, застыв. Тошнит, ноет рука, пальцы мокрые, главное — не выронить пистолет. И верно все рассчитать, потому что у него будут доли секунды.

— Господин Реддл мог бы стать великим волшебником, собрать всех нас вместе, если бы не Блэк…

— О чем это ты?— Гарри делает шаг вперед, пользуясь тем, что Петтигрю отвлекся, устраивая метлу между бедер. — Думаешь, волшебники на самом деле есть?

— Не думаю! Знаю! Заткнись! — орет тот. Дуло по-прежнему наставлено на Гарри. Черный круг.

Гарри плевать на беретту. Сейчас он четко понимает, еще немного, и Петтигрю спрыгнет, и тогда уже не будет возможности осудить его, заставить получить по заслугам. Отомстить.

— И тебе никогда не запереть меня в клетку с магглами! — рычит Петтигрю, в этот момент Гарри кидается к нему и, обхватив, валится на него. На мгновение ему кажется, что сейчас они упадут вместе, и тогда Малфой увидит, как Гарри летит, увидит, как разобьется. Нет, он этого не допустит.

Петтигрю цепляется метлой за стенки проема, и в последнюю секунду Гарри дергает его на себя. Он уже слышит топот ног по лестнице, и звук выстрелов тонет, задушенный его собственным телом. Кто выстрелил первым, уже не важно. Гарри больше не чувствует боли, ощущает только, как что-то течет под курткой и рубашкой, а потом они оба падают на каменный пол.

 

***

— Вы в порядке, инспектор? — молоденький детектив с тревогой поглядывает на его руку, наверное, уже весь рукав пропитался кровью, но Гарри кивает. Обе пули только поцарапали, ради этого он не собирается тащиться в хирургию, ждать, пока зашьют и еще, не дай бог, оставят в палате. Он ухмыляется, в сотый раз трет здоровой рукой потрескавшиеся стекла очков о куртку и, прихрамывая, ковыляет по сухой прошлогодней траве к машине. Малфой ждет его в салоне.

— Господи! — восклицает Малфой, когда Гарри опускается на сидение, стараясь не совершать лишних движений. Стоит неловко поднять руку или поставить ногу, и раны вспыхивают болью.

— Какого хрена ты не поехал в больницу? — шипит Малфой, пытаясь распахнуть посильнее его куртку, вытаскивает рубашку из брюк, расстегивает пуговицы.

— Хотел к тебе, — отвечает Гарри, улыбаясь.

— Очень смешно! Хочешь умереть на моих руках? Повернись удобнее, черт тебя дери!

— Не преувеличивай! Сегодня точно умирать не собираюсь, там царапина, — говорит он, неудобно выворачиваясь и подставляя Малфою бок. Боль обжигает внутренности, Гарри слизывает пот и следит, как Малфой осматривает рану, потом достает из аптечки антисептик, марлевые накладки и пластырь. Обычная автомобильная аптечка у него укомплектована по полной, на всякий случай. «С тобой, — объяснял он, — никогда не знаешь, что пригодится». Гарри вспоминает и улыбается. Солнце уже поднялось высоко, и в его свете волосы Малфоя кажутся золотистыми, золотятся ресницы, все лицо сияет.

— Все, пока так. Уж потерпи, дома зашью.

Малфой не грозится отвезти его в приемный покой, значит, там и правда царапина. Гарри удобнее усаживается на сидении, стягивает рубашку и пиджак и подставляет руку.

— Может, расскажешь?

Гарри хмыкает.

— А ты чего-то еще не знаешь?

Малфой прижимает к ране тампон, начинает щипать, Гарри морщится.

— Хочу всю историю с начала до конца.

Гарри кивает — у них это вроде ритуала. Гарри выстраивает в голове факты и догадки по пунктам, пока рассказывает, а Малфой задает вопросы, если чего-то не понимает. Даже когда приходится слушать не один раз. Малфой — талантливый слушатель.

— Ну хорошо. Будет интересно.

И он начинает излагать. Чем дальше говорит, тем очевиднее и стройнее становится версия.

— Петтигрю считал себя волшебником с самого детства, искал магию в других и иногда находил, а иногда нет. Тех, в ком магии не было, он называл магглами. Встретив однажды Томаса Реддла на собрании партии, куда они оба ходили, один в качестве оратора, другой — адепта, Питер узнал в нем повелителя магов, черт знает, почему. Много лет Питер выполнял небольшие поручения Реддла, помогал ему в торговле рецептурными препаратами. Когда Реддла арестовали, Питер решил, что должен освободить его, что пора объявить войну магглам. Ну а Сириуса Питер всегда недолюбливал. Считал, что в Сириусе есть магия, но тот от нее отрекается. Питер прочитал, что если совершит некое количество ритуалов — надо было смешать ингредиенты, один из которых связан с отцом, другой с, предположим, врагом, так как он ранил Сириуса, когда убегал, и еще он брал руки убитых, — то сможет обрести полную магическую силу, в том числе научиться летать. Свой план освобождения Хозяина он связывал с полетом, а также с некоторыми другими способностями, которые должен был получить.

— Вот псих!

— Да не то слово. А потом они вместе должны были уничтожить магглов и предателей крови. Такой был план. Его влекло сюда, тут он учился, тут прошло его детство, тут он впервые понял, что у него есть магия. Потому именно в Визжащей хижине Питер и обустроил своего рода штаб, тайное магическое логово. Он с самого начала планировал подставить Сириуса, получить его кровь — надо было совсем немного — и провести ритуал.

Малфой смеется, и его лицо совершенно преображается, Гарри становится теплее от его смеха.

— Ничего смешного, вполне серьезно. Наверное, было еще какое-то условие, которое поначалу не удалось соблюсти, поэтому он убивал снова и снова. Но предполагаю, в конце концов все получилось. Последняя девушка сделала, что он хотел. И он с самого начала решил подставить Сириуса. Знал, где тот живет, планировал, рассчитывал. Сразу подумал, что Сириус не при чем. Ну сам подумай, стал бы коп, опытный, умный, так нелепо разбрасывать улики? Попасться на месте преступления, хранить вещи жертв, не уничтожить части взрывного устройства. Да любой новичок бы додумался замести следы! К тому же Сириус говорил мне, что на кого-то вышел, и из-за того, что Сириус отказался называть имя, я решил, что Сириус его хорошо знает. И потом, когда все решили, что Сириус убил Петтигрю, потому что тот мог бы дать против него показания, я предположил, что Питер – тот, кого Сириус подозревает. Но так как у меня ничего не было, кроме пальца, пришлось с него и начинать. Ты его исследовал, а потом ты мне рассказал про место отделения тканей, помнишь?

Малфой кивает, не глядя на него, продолжает возиться с плечом.

— И про обезболивающее в тканях. Я предположил, что Питер жив, что сам себе проделал операцию, предварительно сделав укол. И резал тем же предметом, которым отрубал кисти девушкам. А значит, еще не закончил, что хотел. Частицы под ногтем остались после изготовления бомбы, место взрыва — его аптека. Когда узнал про дом, все сложилось. Плюс теория Лонгботтома. А еще, этого ты не знаешь, соседка рассказывала о его идеях полетов и что он скоро полетит. Думала, что Петтигрю собрался куда-нибудь на самолете. Все, конец истории.

Малфой качает головой.

— Ну, что сказать? Жди повышения.

Гарри ухмыляется.

— Я ж преступник. Только если выговор с занесением за нарушение всех протоколов и правил.

— Не удивительно. И все-таки думаю, тут будет повышение.

Они переглядываются, и Гарри снова закрывает глаза. Представляет себе, что они снова летят в капсуле через космические просторы, только вдвоем. У них быстрый звездолет, пункт назначения не известен. Малфой у штурвала, а Гарри приказывает, потому что он капитан.

— Поттер, приехали!

Гарри открывает глаза.

Солнце светит Малфою в спину, вокруг головы словно нимб. Гарри улыбается, может, он потерял слишком много крови, и поэтому слезы щиплют глаза.

— Я тебя люблю, — говорит он и тут же стыдится дрогнувшего голоса. Малфой открывает дверцу машины. Салон наполняется теплым ароматным весенним воздухом. Щебечут птицы, улица шумит. Ислингтон. Они наконец-то дома.

— Это просто шок, больше ничего, — говорит Малфой, открывая дверь с его стороны и помогая Гарри выбраться.

— Ни хрена, — Гарри смотрит вверх на его окно и твердо решает завтра перевезти свои вещи.

 

***

Спустя несколько дней Гарри встречает Сириуса у здания тюрьмы. Тот слегка оброс, но улыбается все также широко. Правда, немного диковато. Едва сумка оказывается в багажнике возвращенной тойоты, Сириус набрасывается на Гарри с вопросами.

Гарри подробно рассказывает ему про ритуал Питера все, что узнал за последние дни. Про кровь врага, плоть раба, отданную по согласию. Девушки никак не хотели соглашаться. Первых он не пытал, просто убил, надеясь, что сработает. Потом начал пытать, но нужного согласия не добился. Все говорили как-то не так. И только последняя все сделала правильно.

Кость отца. Питеру пришлось вскрыть могилу, сторож дал показания. Ну и кровь. «Твоя кровь, Сириус».

«Вот жесть!»

Гарри не рассказывает только, что переехал. Он подбрасывает Сириуса до бара «Трилистник», обещает скоро наведаться в гости, а сам возвращается домой.

Малфой уже ждет его. Выносит на балкон стулья — за несколько дней стало так тепло, что можно немного посидеть на свежем воздухе, — открывает пиво. Потом они сидят и курят одну на двоих сигарету, и ноги Малфоя лежат у Гарри на коленях.

Отсюда открывается такой вид — на красное солнце, сползающее в реку. Голова пустая и легкая, того гляди взлетишь.

Гарри смотрит на реку, парки и на весь свой город и думает: «Нет, мне магия не нужна. Я и так могу полететь, вот как сейчас».


End file.
